mi vida
by wendya caballero
Summary: Corey cuenta su vida y todo lo que piensa. Final triste y posiblemente final feliz. Una historia extraña hecha por mi inspirada en otra historia leída y por las canciones de Kudai. Grojband no es mío TT-TT
1. Chapter 1

En esta mini-historia Corey no tiene banda, no conoce a sus amigos (Laney, Kin, Kon) y Trina le gana por 10 años.

Pov Corey

Es algo triste y loco no?

Así, se me olvidaba que ustedes todavía no saben nada.

Bueno les contare mi vida aunque va a ser algo complicado.

Mi familia esta toda loca, sería decir poco.

Primero, mi madre se casa. Qué lindo no?

Después tiene a una hija. Maravilloso no?

Pero entonces aquí empieza una historia

Después de unos años se separa pero no se divorcia. Que loco no?

Básicamente 10 años después de que naciera mi hermana, nací yo. Y desde entonces yo he tenido una vida "feliz" pero ahora que he cumplido 13 años, pues… no lo sé.

No vivo con mi padre, más si lo veo de vez en cuando. A mí me parecía "normal" más que un día, cuando lo llame por teléfono… me responde otra persona. Yo simplemente le pregunte por mi papá y me dice que no está, confundido le pregunte - **¿Quién eres?** -Y adivinen que me respondió – **soy su hija** – ok… a ese punto quede en shock y colgué.

Le pregunte a mi mamá y me dice que tengo otra hermana mayor, más aparte otras dos menores. Ellas son Bernadette, mi hermana mayor, Carrie, mi hermana menor y Wendy, la más pequeña.

Wow. Yo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Y otra cosa me dice es de que ante que naciera Trina, básicamente un año antes, iba a tener otra hermana, solo que ella murió durante el parto.

Yo me puse mal por eso. Y para empeorarlo, antes de enterarme de mis hermanas. Justamente cuando estaba a una semana de salir de primero de secundaria, se muere mi abuelo. El único que parecía más como un padre para mi, y todo por culpa de los doctores que no lo trataron a tiempo y que justamente cuando ya estaba a sus últimas horas descubren de que cosa estaba enfermo.

Eso hiso que estuviera ultra confundido. Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para la escuela haciendo que bajaran mis calificaciones. Y desde la muerte de mi abuelo, mi madre estaba mas pendiente de mi abuela ya que ella tenía una enfermedad llamada haizhaimer, cosa que hacía que olvidara poco a poco todo. E incluso olvido que mi abuelo había muerto, pero como era muy gran su amor hacia él, nunca olvidaba que cosas hacia para él, a pesar de que el ya no estaba.

Luego tuve una pequeña esperanza, mis tíos me invitaron a celebrar año nuevo a la playa. Y como estaban otros tíos de "visita", también se llevaron a mi mamá. Pero algo que me decepciono fue que había mal tiempo. Por lo tanto no lo disfrute y solo nos quedamos unos pocos días ya que le llamaron a unos de mis tíos diciendo que mi abuela estaba mal y que estaba en el hospital, haciendo que regresáramos.

Fue entonces que una de mis tías que odiaba a mi mamá empezó a decir que mi madre maltrataba a mi abuela y que le gritaba. Cosa que no era cierta, pero mis demás tíos se pusieron a su lado y dejaron encargada a esa tía que detesto a mi abuela para que en casi un mes muriera mi abuela. Tan solo faltaba una semana para que cumpla un año mi abuelo.

Mi vida fue decayendo, destruyéndose poco a poco. Pidiéndole a mi abuelo que de seguro de hiso un ángel, que me mandara a alguien que me salve de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento.

Ojala que me haya escuchado antes, ya que es demasiado tarde.

Con una navaja me corto las venas en la ducha. Hoy que nadie me puede detener, ya no lo puedo soportar ser la sombra de mi hermana, "la genio". Hoy que mi madre fue el detonante. Ya que admitámoslo, quien quiere a un hijo burro, vago, que se la pasa en la computadora. Alguien a quien nadie escucha. Que no tiene voz en un mundo en donde debes de gritar para ser escuchado. Que en este momento ya no tiene alma.

Pov normal.

Ya regrese –grita Trina regresando de la universidad y al entra al comedor se encuentra a su madre llorando.- Mamá, que te pasa

T-tu hermano –dice empezando el llanto de nuevo

Aquel día, un niño sin esperanza murió. Y nadie sabía él porque

 **Bueno, emm… que puedo decir… solo fue un momento de inspiración mientras escuchaba kudai (muy buena banda) emm… muy triste yo creo pero tengo otro final. Si quieren leerlo dígame en los review. Y… que tal les pareció.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el otro final (un final feliz y lleno de Corney)**

Mi vida fue decayendo, destruyéndose poco a poco. Pidiéndole a mi abuelo que de seguro de hiso un ángel, que me mandara a alguien que me salve de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento.

Y creo que escucho mis plegarias.

Hoy, me pelee con mi madre. Ella me decía que porque no era como mi hermana, cosa que me puso muy triste y salí corriendo de la casa.

Llegue a un parque y me senté en el pasto llorando.

Oye, estas bien niño? –me dice una chica muy linda de pelo rojo.

N-no lo sé –le respondo poniendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos y agachando la mirada. En eso siento como se sienta a lado de mí en el pasto.

Pues, si quieres me lo puedes contar –me dice dulcemente

¿Tú crees que solo por hablarme dulce te diré toda mi vida? –le respondo con lógica pero de manera triste

Si eso te hace sentir mejor y sacarte una sonrisa, pues si –me dice y yo ya no pude mas y le conté todo.

Umm… -solo dice eso ella y se levanta.

Gracias por la ayuda –dije con sarcasmo.

En eso veo como extiende su mano hacia mí y pone una sonrisa.

Pues, no sé qué decirte pero… si te encuentras sentado y con los brazos cruzados, te aseguro que nada cambiara. –me dice sorprendiéndome y extiendo mi mano para sujetarla a la de ella y me levanto- Tal vez te encuentres triste porque la gente que tu quieres no te quiere como eres y piensas que no hay lugar en el mundo para ti… pero… estoy segura que hay lugar para ti en el mundo de una persona, aquella persona que te quiere por cómo eres –esto último me lo dice sonrojada

Y yo como sabré que existe tal persona? –le pregunto volviendo estar triste.

Lo sentirás… aquí… -me dice poniendo su otra mano en mi pecho, justo donde está el corazón y acercándose más a mi haciendo que mi corazón lata más deprisa -"¿Qué es lo que siento?"-y entonces la miro a los ojos. Unos hermosos ojos color jade que creo que me hechizaron ya que no se él porque me estoy acercando mas a ella. Haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran. En ese mismo instante sentí mas cálido mi corazón, sentí que toda mi oscuridad, toda mi confusión desapareciera. Ya solo me importaba ella.

Wow… -dije al separarnos y ella solo ríe a lo bajo y después me abraza pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho haciendo que repose mi espalda en un árbol y sin saber que hacer la abrace por su cintura. En eso recuerdo algo muy importante- ¿e-este c-cómo te llamas? –genial se lo dije sonrojado y nervioso

Eso importa? –me dice soñolienta. Creo que se estaba quedando dormida

P-pues si –le digo

Jijiji estoy jugando, mi nombre es Laney Penn –me dice con una sonrisa haciendo que mi cara se ponga roja.

Y-yo soy Corey Riffin –le digo tartamudeando.

Sabes algo –me dice haciendo que yo preste mi atención a ella- Me alegro que estés nervioso y sonrojado –me dice con sus dulces sonrisas.

¿Por qué? –le pregunto un poco sonrojado

Porque eso significa que ya no estás triste, y… te ves más lindo así –me dice sonrojada.

Yo no hice nada más que acercarla más a mí y darle un tierno beso. Y ese día que empezó como una tortura que hacia acabar con mi vida, se convirtió en el mejor día de mi vida.

Desde entonces, Laney y yo empezamos a salir y ella me presento a unos muy buenos amigos llamados Kin y Kon. Aparte que gracias a ella descubrí lo hermosa que puede ser la música y ahora juntos vamos por un mismo sueño de ser famosos músicos.

Ella es mi salvación, mi luz que me saco de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Y solo puedo decir…

TE AMO LANEY PENN.

 **Ayy… me alegro mucho este final xP. Espero que les haya justado y nos vemos a la próxima (lamento si fue corto u_u)**

 **CHAAOOO (^-^)/**


End file.
